


Hands Down

by ApostateMage



Series: True colors [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluffy Ending, Insecure Hanzo, Jesse is still a good Boyfriend, M/M, McCree is a son, Mentions of Sexual Content, Old man marriage, Reaper is a dad, Sentient Dragons, So Au-ish, Song Lyrics, Talon is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateMage/pseuds/ApostateMage
Summary: It had meant a lot. Jesse loved him with all his heart and Hanzo loved him right back. He accepted Hanzo with all his insecurities and guilt. He made him better as a person and Hanzo was eternally grateful to this man. Hanzo needed to let his guilt go. His brother was alive and forgave him. His teammates actually tolerated him and even came to him for advice and to join him for tea occasionally. He was in love with a wonderful, silly, handsome man who looked at him like he hung the moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un- Beta'ed. All mistakes are mine.  
> I don't speak Spanish. Everything is from Google Translate so I'm sorry if it's incorrect.
> 
> I needed a reason to be happy after today. This is what happened.

Hanzo tried not to shift in his chair. Despite the beautiful decor of the outdoor wedding around him, he found himself uncomfortable. In reality, he really shouldn't be. His suit fit perfectly and McCree was at his side with a reassuring hand on his leg. McCree's cologne smelt amazing and the usually unruly cowboy had even brushed his hair. Both their suits were tasteful well fitted. Hanzo picked a tie the color of McCree's serape and even though the cowboy was wise enough not to wear it today for comparison, but anyone looking would know instantly. Jesse's' tie was the rich yellow color of Hanzo's hair ribbon and even Hanzo had to admit that their color coordination was disgustingly adorable.

With the weight of Jesse's hand securely on his thigh, he allowed his mind to wander in peace. He knew he was uncomfortable because he promised to dance with Jesse at the reception in front of everyone. He tried to think of why he agreed to it in the first place and was then bombarded with images of Jesse twirling him around the dance floor with more grace than you think a man like him would have; serenading him to a song from a child's movie.

It had meant a lot. Jesse loved him with all his heart and Hanzo loved him right back. He accepted Hanzo with all his insecurities and guilt. He made him better as a person and Hanzo was eternally grateful to this man. Hanzo needed to let his guilt go. His brother was alive and forgave him. His teammates actually tolerated him and even came to him for advice and to join him for tea occasionally. He was in love with a wonderful, silly, handsome man who looked at him like he hung the moon.

Hanzo never thought in his life he'd have these things and some nights he woke up thinking it may all be just a dream. It would always wake Jesse. The cowboy was a surprisingly light sleeper and would curl himself around Hanzo, despite his protests, until he relaxed and fell back to sleep. Or...he'd wear him out. Hanzo felt warm under the collar as the memory of those nights flooded into his mind. The hot feeling of Jesse's hands on him, the feeling of his facial hair against very sensitive areas, that clever tongue and his lips, whispering husky sweet promises into his ear....

“You alright there, Sugar?” McCree took this exact moment to whisper huskily into Hanzo's ear. Hanzo knew it was not intentional. McCree couldn't have known what he'd been thinking about but he elbowed Jesse anyway.

“I am fine. Stop fussing.”

Jesse laughed and rubbed his flesh and blood hand up and down Hanzo's thigh. That...really wasn't helping. “Sorry, Darlin'. I don't mean to baby, you.” There was a moment's pause before McCree added to his statement, abet a bit lower and gravely. “Unless you want me to baby ya, Darlin'...”

Hanzo glared half-hardheartedly at him. “Seriously, Jesse?”

“What?” He asked innocently. “You look damn right gorgeous right now, Sugar. I wanna take you behind a bush and peel you outta that suit.”

“Jesse!” Hanzo hissed at him with a whisper. “We're in public!”

“Oh, I'm well aware, Sugar.” Jesse's hand tightened on his high and he leaned in mischievously. “Doesn't stop me from wanting to make you come undone under me.”

“Behave yourself, beast.” Hanzo pinched his hand halfheartedly. He really didn't want to get hard right now. They were here for a wedding for God's sake. He secretly enjoyed the talk but he'd be loathe to admit it. McCree's ego was big enough and he would not feed into it. “If you are a good boy, I will reward you later.”

Jesse chuckled. “Promises, baby.”

Hanzo tried to ignore how that made him shiver. He knew how it felt to be under those talented hips. He knew the heady feeling of Jesse's' breath against his lips. He knew the tight clenching feeling of Jesse inside of him and god above he wanted it. He always wanted it as long as it was Jesse.

Jesse pulled away abruptly as the dragon's stirred on Hanzo's arm and slightly raised to the surface as they fed off Hanzo's lust. Hanzo muttered a soft curse in Japanese and patted his arm until they calmed and vanished. Last thing he needed was to ruin Jack and Gabriel's wedding with twin blue dragons firing through the air while the men were trying to say their vows.

He glanced at Jesse and found the cowboy grinning at him. He knew what made Hanzo tick and he knew what the sudden appearance of Hanzo's dragons meant.“Problem, baby?” He practically purred.

Hanzo folded his arms and decided to ignore him. He would never let McCree know how much he liked to be called that.

The wedding went off surprisingly well despite the band of misfits that were invited. No real distractions other than Wilhelm crying very loudly as Jack and Gabriel exchanged vows. Ana had to soothe the large man until his tears of joy only became soft hiccuping noises. Though he was not the only one crying. People who knew them from before the fall seemed to feel the most for their union. Torbjorn sat near Ana, pretending to have something in his eye as he softly blubbered. Fareeha and Angela clutched each others hands and cried quietly as they watched. Jesse had become enraptured as he listened, his attention locked on the two men; tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

The only ones here that weren't crying or emotional seemed to be the groomsmen themselves. Jack's suit was all black with a crimson red tie and Gabriel's was all white with a sky blue tie. They smiled at each other as if they didn't fight near constantly. They held hands and fit perfectly like a puzzle. They spoke their vows without hesitation as if they'd been waiting to do this their entire lives; They probably had. When they leaned in and kissed it was clear that they were disgustingly beautiful together and it made Hanzo's heart tighten. Maybe it'd be him and Jesse up there someday.

The reception however was quite different.

The calm nature of the wedding had flown near out the window as soon as Lucio announced the married couple when they entered the hall. Thunderous applause, yelling and cat calling filled the room. The hall was beautiful; Jesse had worked really hard getting it ready for today. Hanzo had broken down and helped him of course but the majority of the hard work was all on Jesse.

Each guest went up in turn to give the new couple a gift and offer their congratulations. Hanzo stood by McCree's side, holding on to their gift in one hand and holding on to Jesse's hand with the other. Jesse seemed a bit startled at Hanzo initiating the touch but he smiled regardless and held on tightly.

“Shimada.” Jack greeted when it was their turn up. “Jesse.”

“Jack Morrison. Thank you for inviting us to your wedding.” Hanzo answered politely and Jack nodded in confirmation. He took the gift from Hanzo but was quite distracted by Gabriel who was currently staring down McCree silently. Hanzo turned too, knowing their history and ready to leap to Jesse's defense if need be. Jack set down the gift and folded his arms; waiting as well.

Finally the man who was once the Reaper spoke; black smoke streaming out from between his lips. _“Hijo.”_ He spoke simply.

Jesse softened instantly. _“Padre.”_

Then they were hugging and wasn't even slightly awkward. Well, maybe a little but it was also heartwarming. Hanzo sighed out a breath of relief and glanced at Jack, only to find him in a similar state.

“You worked hard on the hall, _Hijo_. Well done.” Gabriel spoke when they pulled away from their embrace.

“Ah, shucks.” Jesse rubbed the back of his head. “Hanzo helped me. I didn't go at it alone.”

Those red eyes with black sclera was suddenly on Hanzo now and the Japanese man tried not to flinch under the calculating gaze. “Didn't I shoot you once?” He seemed to settle on.

Hanzo nodded and stood his ground. “That you did.”

“Hmm...and you survived. Maybe you are good enough for my _Hijo._ ”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Alright, Gabe. Shut it. No one is afraid of you.”

Gabriel rounded on Jack and Hanzo let out a breath of relief again; happy to be out from under Reyes' scrutiny. “Eat me, Morrison.”

Jack seemed unimpressed by his husband's outburst. “I plan to.”

Jesse's nose bunched up as if he smelt something foul. Hanzo's eyes widened slightly and he inched closer to Jesse's side. Like a flipped switch, Gabriel's anger was gone and he grinned, crowding himself into Jack's personal space. He breathed out harshly; more black smoke billowing from his parted lips. “Ohhhhh...promises, _Papi.”_

“ _Oh Dios por qué..._ ” Jesse grabbed Hanzo and pulled him away from the flirting old men. “They are nasty...”

“I think it rather sweet.”

Jesse looked at him like he had six heads. “Gross. He's like my dad. I don't wanna think about that stuff.”

“Jesse McCree, you are thirty seven years old.”

“So?”

“Don't be such a child.”

Jesse pouted. “It's like you knowing your brother is out and about having sex.”

Hanzo scowled. “I'm well aware he does.”

“Does that mean you want to hear 'bout it though?”

“...Point made.” They took their seats at their table along with Ana, Wilhelm and Mei. Jesse engaged them in conversation while Hanzo took a moment to meditate. He was becoming nervous again. It only intensified as Jack and Gabe went to the dance floor and danced their first song together as a married couple.

Hanzo had never heard of a band called 'Metallica' but the song they picked called 'Nothing else matters' was quite fitting for both men. They looked so happy, so at peace and so in love. Hanzo was happy for them. His anxiety was through the roof as he watched the older men slow dance together, his promise to Jesse returning full force. He promised to dance with him and it was almost time to fulfill that promise.

He needed to be brave. As long as he had Jesse, he had nothing to fear.

Jesse stood up after the floor had been cleared and went over to the music stand to pick out a song for them. Hanzo took deep breaths while he waited and mentally prepared himself. He repeated over and over in his head that he had nothing to fear. Everything was going to be okay. It seemed like no time before McCree returned and held out his hand for Hanzo to take.

“Ready, Sugar?”

“As I'll ever be, _koibito_.” He took Jesse's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to the dance floor as the beginning strums of an acoustic guitar started up to a song he didn't know.

Jesse smiled, so happy and devilishly handsome as always. “Don't get me all giddy with that kind of talk, baby. We haven't even danced yet.”

Hanzo could feel the eyes on them as they swayed slightly to the beat of the song. Hanzo didn't really pay much attention to the lyrics; too focused on the uncomfortable feeling of people watching him with such interest. Jesse seemed to notice his discomfort as he always seemed to and pulled Hanzo in so close that no space could be seen between them.

He started to sing softly along to the lyrics so Hanzo's attention was drawn to him instead of the people around them. Jesse would say that his singing was horrible but there was something about his drawl and the deep reverberating growl of his voice that both aroused and soothed Hanzo at the same time. _“My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me, so I die happy. My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or bury, or wear as jewelry, which ever you prefer.”_

Hanzo clung to him tighter, feeling the beat of the song pick up and soon the room faded away and all that was left was Jesse and himself. It was like no one was around any more and they were the only two people left in the whole world.

_“Hands down this is the best day that I can ever remember, always remember the sound of the stereo, the dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers and that time on the clock when we realized it's so late and this walk that we shared together.”_

Hanzo couldn't help but smile and Jesse pressed their foreheads together as he sang, twirling them around the dance floor as he had done a few days previously. No chairs stood in their way his time.

_“The streets were wet and the gate was locked so I jumped it and I let you in.”_

Hanzo could feel the prickle of his dragons coming close to the surface but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. All there was in his sights was Jesse. The soft blue glow that surrounded them was still not enough to get his attention.

He felt McCree pick him up and spin him around with joy evident on his face. _“And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist and you kissed me like you meant it. And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it, that you meant it and I knew that you meant it, that you meant it.”_

The song stopped abruptly after the last note and Jesse put both his feet on the floor with a happy grin but kept him close. It was only then that Hanzo realized his dragons had come out and were coiled around both of them in a loving embrace.

“Jesse...”

Loud clapping interrupted whatever he was going to say as the room exploded into applause and cheering. Hanzo instantly turned red, even to the tips of his ears and would have fled the room but Jesse and his dragons encircled him. He strangely didn't feel trapped. He felt safe here.

“Told you, baby.” Jesse winked and gave him a soft kiss to the temple. “Nothin' to worry about. They're family.”

Hanzo took a deep breath and spotted Genji in the crowd. His brother was in a suit himself and had his face plate removed so Hanzo could see him smile and the kindness in his eyes. He clapped along with the rest of them, happy and content. Genji was his brother but Jesse was right. Overwatch was a big family.

And being a part of this family wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> *Heavy breathing* *Loud sweating*  
> (The songs)  
> Dashboard confessional- Hands down  
> Metallica- Nothing else matters
> 
>  
> 
> Come tumbl with me. http://theapostatemage.tumblr.com
> 
> Though I don't do much. I'm lonely. :)


End file.
